This study will measure the rate at which humans produce and break down muscle protein. The amount of muscle protein varies greatly among individuals and may be important in determining who gets diseases like diabetes and high blood pressure. The goals of this study are to measure these processes in humans and to begin to look at what determines differences in muscle protein between individuals.